Million Miles Away
by mari27990
Summary: It has been a couple of months after Harry has left Nikki to pursue his career in New York. But have their lives totally separated forever? Mulitchap: Set a few months after the end of And then I fell in love, Series 15
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crash back to reality

_"What's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty."  
_Hey there Delilah, Plain White T's

**Harry**

You are walking along the road with your back feeling the breeze behind you. In this one moment of contemplation you start to picture all the things about life that you could not live without.

Nikki. The first person who immediately springs to mind and strangely this feels utterly natural to you. Beautiful, honest yet vulnerable Dr Nikki Alexander, who just some months ago you left behind in England to pursue the career drive of your life in New York. Somehow she matters to you more than anyone else but the distance is such an immeasurable barrier that makes the only place where your heart feels at home seem like a million miles away. You clutch your phone, gazing at the screen's picture of you, Nikki and Leo when for some inexplicable reason you find your finger hovering over the call button with her name selected.

A sudden blaze of horns sends you crashing down to reality (quite literally too). Suddenly you feel like you have had a ton of bricks dropped onto your back and your body feels numb, trapped in a kind of illusion that means moving is physically impossible. Just before you fall into an abyss of unconsciousness you remember what you were thinking about before this wave of weight knocked you down. And somehow, just somehow, the thought of Nikki places a smile etched so deep on your face that not even the consequences of these events can erase it.

**Nikki**

_'Or a crispy realisation… It's the sound of the unlocking and lift away. Your love will be safe with me.'  
_re: stacks, Bon Iver

It's one o'clock in the morning. Your clock gently beeps as a reminder that yet another hour has passed without you falling asleep. You turn over restlessly and try to imagine something happy which would hopefully spark your mind into sleep mode. Instantly a happy memory of you and Harry glides into your head. It's the day when he's invited to a party and you tag along as a 'friend'. You remember the moment when the host assumes you are "Mrs C" and Harry is quick to correct him - you're just his friend and colleague. However what Leo would say about this is another matter. Whilst hoping the later memory of this event, with both of you dancing without a care in the world, will prompt your much needed sleep: your ringing phone takes your much needed rest and promptly puts it out of the window.

Fumbling by the side of the bed you reach for the annoying sleep-depriving contraption, ready to throw it to the other side of the room if it means someone is in need of a pathologist at this time of night. Glancing at the caller ID you nearly drop the phone in shock. Harry. Instinctively you hit answer despite your brain screaming at you to leave the bloody deserter to wallow in his own misery in New York. Your throat feels slightly dry as you tentatively say his name and wait for the pathetic excuse he will give for phoning at such an hour. But before you can start your diatribe on his selfishness and point out that there is a time difference across the Atlantic, you hear nothing from him. Then 'Nikki' is said in his distinctive voice but somehow Harry's breath is ragged and immediately you can sense something is not right.

You can hear a car horn in the background and the swerve of a car and suddenly you shout 'Harry! Are you okay?'

But all that responds is the sound of traffic and you begin to fear the worst. Say if Harry had wanted to urgently speak to you? Did he lose his awareness of his surroundings for simply one second enough for some crazed driver knock him over? Horrible scenarios lurch around in your head as you realise you are powerless to do anything to help him. This same feeling of losing him mirrors the terror you felt when he was in Hungary and was almost killed.

You pluck up the courage to scream his name again, putting aside the terse emotions of the last three months, where you felt you had already lost most of your friendship when he chose his career over you. 'Oh shit,' you think. What if the last time you ever saw him was when you said goodbye to him at the airport and pretended (after a big argument with him) that you had got over the fact that he was leaving and hoped he had a good life away from her?

The silence that still remains is particularly ominous. You pray that you have got the wrong end of the stick and Harry accidently hit call when he was rushing over to play hero in a traffic accident.

And then there is a distant whir of sirens and a scuffle as you hear someone picking up his phone and saying 'Hello?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After the Storm

_'Lights go out and I can't be saved. Tides that I tried to swim against'_  
Clocks, Coldplay

**Harry**

You can hear a rush of activity around you but your eyes feel too heavy to open and see what has happened. Beneath you there is the cold, hard ground and that is when your memory comes flooding back to you. You were walking back from the hospital after a particularly nasty case when you had a desire to feel free from the constraints of life. So you took off your metaphorical shackles attached to New York life and stroll along the reasonably quiet street with your head immersed in the clouds. It is then where your memory fails you as you are not quite sure how you managed to end up here. You can hear someone talking about an 'accident' and 'not to worry' as well as other things which simply drifted past your mind.

'Harry can you hear me?' a kind but albeit unfamiliar voice asks.

You try to respond but the words just jumble in your mind and then you wonder how the person knew your name. The welcome sound of sirens stir you slightly as you realise they are likely to be for you. Suddenly you sense more people gathering and you catch snippets of their conversation:  
'We've still got him. Pulse is weak.' This makes you feel even worse and your mind begins to drift as you notice you are in pain pretty much everywhere.  
'Hang on a minute, we're losing his pulse! Quickly we need to….' you don't catch the last part of the sentence as a haze descends across your body as you have a final thought of Nikki before you fall deep into unconsciousness.

**Nikki**

_'I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart'  
_The Scientist, Coldplay

You succumb to silence after you hear the stranger speak to you. You vaguely remember the conversation with the complete stranger who told you of the events unfolding thousands of miles away in New York.

'Hello?' you said uncertainly.

'Hi, I don't know who you are but I think your friend has had an accident, love. Can you tell me his name?' The stranger's words were not unkind but somehow gave you a shock of reality.

'I'm Nikki Alexander. My, er, friend called my out of the blue but I didn't get a chance to hear his voice. Is Harry okay? Dear God, let him be alright. I mean, I can't stand to lose him a second time. What happened?' your words come out in a mismatched jumble, full of questions and uncertainty.

'You say his name's Harry? Well, he's been hit by a truck but I know an ambulance is on its way. There is a doctor amongst the crowd, who says he's still conscious so you shouldn't worry too much. Maybe you can come to the hospital?'

Then, with a heart wrenching jolt you realise you can't just grab your coat and rush to the scene by car. Harry is in America. This somehow becomes too much to bear and you start to sob with uncontrollable shivers convulsing down your body. Even when he left you didn't realise the distance would be quite so far. You had stuck your head in the clouds, ignoring the pangs of emptiness without your other half: the person who so completely understood you that he could knock on your door in the middle of the night, as if he could read your mind because you _were_ in fact wide awake and waiting for his company. Immersing yourself in harder cases had been your escape: if Harry could get a promotion, then why shouldn't you work harder to open more opportunities for you?

'Err, hello? You still there?' Came the distant voice on the line.

'Sorry. It's just a bit much to take in. I haven't seen him in a couple of months and I live in London so I'm scared I can't get to New York to see him…' Panic rises in your voice as you recognise how alone and isolated you are.

'London? As in England? Sorry, don't mean to be rude but what are you doing there when you so clearly care about him?' The surprising question from this American stranger gives you a mental head kick.

'I actually don't know. I suppose it's just life and everyone always walks away from me in the end, I guess.' You say, resigned to the fact that you are the problem who drives those nearest to you far away. That was what you and Harry had in common, both loners together.

'You seriously need to get counselling, girl! Boyfriend over here needs you! And by the way, they are just taking him into the ambulance so hopefully I can tell you more in a sec.'

'Hang on, Harry isn't my boyfriend and I'm not sure if he'd want to see me if I did come. But you must tell me whether he is okay.' You shudder, remembering the last time you saw him. The anger you had felt about how late he told you about the new job. You had less than a week to say goodbye, the majority of that was spent under a heavy cloud after confronting him about not having the guts to tell her sooner.

'Well, I'm no good at relationships but I know that you will regret not seeing him. After all, he must have called you in the first place: say if it was something important?' This comment does knock some reason into you as you consider whether it really would be that hard to go to New York and tell him how you feel. How you need him like oxygen and that you pretty much haven't had a life since he went away.

So you decided. And what's more, Harry probably needed you any way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return to Planet Earth

_'Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are'  
_The Scientist, Coldplay

**Harry**

The first thing you remember is waking up feeling warm and complete for the first time in so many months. The second thing you realise is that Nikki is sitting right beside you. Your eyes are open but trying to speak is out of the question as your mouth feels as dry as cardboard. Nikki jumps a little, startled that you are awake but also looking very relieved.

'Harry.' She says simply. You try to respond but the effort to open your mouth is overwhelming and all you succeed in doing is slumping back into your pillow.

'Erm, there was an accident. You're in hospital. The doctors say you are alright apart from that broken leg.' Nikki's voice is surprisingly calm and reassuring but you feel slightly panicked as you try and look down to see your leg in cast. She senses your fear and squeezes your hand.

'Do you want some water?' This is the Nikki you know, caring for you despite how badly you had behaved. Then there is a sudden wave of memory and you realise you were just about to call Nikki before everything went black.

'How…' you cough, your voice sounding unfamiliar. 'Why, why are you here?'

'I think you tried to phone me just before the truck knocked you over. Someone spoke to me, telling me what happened and it made me realise that I couldn't bear it if something really bad happened and I would never see you again. So I told Leo and he practically chartered a plane for me himself. You and I both know that Leo probably knows more about our relationship than we do ourselves.' Nikki says with a slight smile.

'No, I mean why are you really here? I cut myself off from London to give you a chance to move on and live your life. For the last eight years, we were so close but never quite together; so despite how I felt, deep down I thought I was doing the right thing.' You find it hard to put it into words how difficult it was to leave Nikki behind, leave behind the overwhelming love for her that just needs to be expressed, even now. You look into her deep brown eyes and see how truly beautiful she is: with slightly tousled blonde hair, she is everything you remember she was.

'Harry, I know. It took me too long to see as well. I was so angry that I pretended to be happy for you even if it meant that all those moments we had seemed like they didn't exist anymore. I thought I could never let anyone into my heart or they will expose me for who I am: messed up. I'm broken, Harry.' Nikki is crying now, relieved that she can finally talk to him after so long.

'But I am too. That's why I was going to call you, to tell you I missed you; wanted you back. That I love you.' There, it was said. The words which seemed so far away months ago suddenly fit into place and it feels as though the weight of the world has been lifted from your shoulders.

There was no uncomfortable silence, no sudden running away. Just Nikki replying:

'I love you too, Harry.'

They kissed gently, Nikki holding on tightly and quietly sobbing into your shoulder.

And nothing felt more right in the whole world.

**Nikki **

With the added complication of Harry living in America and his broken leg, it was much harder than you thought to drag your new boyfriend home. The words Harry and boyfriend in the same sentence sounded strange to you, a completely new concept but a very welcome one. It was taking some convincing for Harry to return to the UK, even with Leo pulling some strings to get Harry's old job back for him.

'Hey, hoppity. When you get out of hospital what are you planning on doing?' you asks jokily, trying to surreptitiously discover what he wants to do.

'Now you are taking advantage of my disabled state to wrap me around your little finger!' Harry replies in mock outrage, having just figured out what she was really asking.

'Seriously. I know you have a bit of a life here but I know that long distance relationships are difficult.'

'Why don't you live with me here in New York?'

This question threw you completely. Alright, it wouldn't be so bad to live in the US but you'd leave behind your job, home and Leo.

'It's just that it's not exactly how I'd imagined this to turn out. I thought you wanted to get away from me three months ago but now I am going to have to consider doing this.'

'So this rushing to my bedside is just fake: see how I am, tear my heart apart a bit, and then skip off back to England?' Harry was taking this the wrong way, his anger increasing.

'No, no I didn't mean that. I do love you but surely there must be something you are not telling me about why you want to stay?' You had said what you had been thinking all along, but now were scared how Harry would react to your distrust of him.

'I am rather enjoying being a "Professor" thank you very much. And any way couldn't I say the very same thing to you? Have you got a personal attachment to London – another one of those multiple boyfriends you have to tart yourself up for?' You and he both knew that he had overstepped the mark.

'Harry, that is completely uncalled for! Even coming from your mouth that is very obnoxious!' Your voice breaks slightly and you turn on your heel and march from the hospital room. Knowing fully well that Harry cannot follow you gives you a slight sense of satisfaction.

Clearly life as a couple is just a difficult as when you were apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drifting

**Harry**

_'Nobody said it was easy it's such a shame for us to part. No one ever said it would be this hard.'  
_The Scientist, Coldplay

After Nikki had stormed out, you sat there for an hour thinking about how quickly she came into your life again and turned it upside down. Could she just be another complication for you? But there was something nagging inside you, keeping you sane and this reassured you that you did love Nikki. The question was, what were you going to do about it? You couldn't just run after her because you were stuck in this stupid hospital bed. Instead you decide to call her to see how she is.

'Nikki…' you start to say.

'Harry, please don't make this any harder than it already is. I've come over from England to see you and all you can do is insult me. I opened up my heart to you. I mean, for eight years we have stayed the same but this was a big step for both of us and clearly we can't handle it.' She said sadly.

'No, no please Nikki – listen to me! How many times do I have to say it? I love you! It's just that the future seems to be coming towards us at full speed and you're right: it is a lot to take in. But surely we can sort it out? I mean, you came to see me didn't you? Just come back and I'll persuade you with my irresistible charms.' you round off with a joke which you hope may win Nikki over.

'Oh, you never seem to take things seriously for longer than one minute! Okay, I'll come back. It's only that…' Nikki falters slightly.

'What? Please no more doubts!' you implore, willing her to return.

'No, no it's not that! I just can't find my way back to your ward because I was trying to get back but then you called and the whole storming off thing fitted in quite nicely! Sorry!'

'What so you kept me in the lurch just because you couldn't read a bloody hospital map! Jeez, Nikki this is hardly funny.' You attempt to sound sincere but it's too much and you burst into laughter.

'Glad you see the funny side! Now Dr Cunningham, please direct me back to your humble abode!'

Ten minutes later and a lot of cursing on your part about Nikki's appalling sense of direction, she pokes her head shyly round your door.

'Well you took your time!' you exclaim although slightly concerned about how far what you said earlier did actually affect her. 'Are you okay, honestly?'

'I think I can get over it. But please in future, no more remarks about the string of men I date. It could quite easily apply to you!'

'What? I have a string of men whom I'm dating? This is new, enlighten me please!'

'Oh, Harry you know what I mean!' Nikki exclaims exasperated and eventually comes to your bedside and nuzzles her head into your shoulder.

The sense of security which she brings with her is immense, filling you up and killing the pain deep in your heart. Then a sudden ominous feeling clouds the moment as you realise you have not actually resolved the issue about what to do next. Should you stay in New York? You had found your new job very interesting and it _had _fulfilled your expectations but there was definitely something missing. But persuading Nikki to stay in New York did seem out of the question at the moment, especially as you had only just won her over again.

It was Nikki who broke the silence, clearly thinking on the same wavelength as you.

'Harry? What shall we do after you regain the use of your now incapacitated lower limb?!'

'I was just thinking about this! Either way, we may have to part for a short time, but the question is how long for? You need to go back to London or Leo may have a fit in the lab without you. I also can't up-sticks from here without sorting things out first.'

'I know. But why does it have to be so hard?' Nikki was as impulsive as ever, eager to make it work.

You feel almost like you are letting her down, not giving her a definitive answer. You sigh, remembering that it was practically easier when you were just friends.

**Nikki**

_'Take me back to the start.'  
_The Scientist, Coldplay

You are reminiscing about all the time you have spent with Harry, how he has shaped your life. A muddle of events and cases spring to mind, in particular the first time he kissed you after the incredibly tedious pathology lecture. It was in a pub and you were rambling on about how you felt your life was boring and that you would soon resemble a prune in a few years. Harry made some quick remark about how you'd marry a rich, handsome fruit salad and you still did not catch on all he wanted you to do was shut up. So he kissed you. It was a simple thing but it stirred so many feelings that even now you feel emotional.

'What are thinking about?' Harry inquires, noticing you are deep in thought.

'Just about old times…' you reply vaguely.

'When I nearly broke my back carrying you up to your flat when you were ill last year? Or was it something else you were reliving?'

'Well, many moments. But I'd say mostly when you went to Hungary. Still a painful memory?' you are tentative in asking this, because for you this was particularly poignant. You thought Harry had been killed, untimely snatched away without acknowledging your true feelings.

'Of course. I never forget you running after me in that memorial place, sobbing your little heart out. I didn't mean to leave you again, that time, truly I didn't.' Harry replies honestly.

'What you don't know is that I thought we'd finally get together after that, you know life is short etcetera. Maybe we should have come to our senses sooner.' Your voice starts to break as you remember all the time you could have had, lost.

'No. It matters that we are here together now. I won't leave you again. Ever.'

Harry's statement of truth reassures you slightly because even though you both have bridges to cross, you can cross them together. You shut your eyes tightly, hoping that the next few days will bring you and Harry back to where you belong: at home in England.

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed this at first! It gave me an incentive to continue writing this despite exams and dreaded homework :) This is my first fic and I hope to be writing more soon… Also one more chapter to go! **

**Mari xx**

**NB: By the way the scene where Nikki remembers being kissed by Harry is from 'Body of Work' series 11 (a fab episode)!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Epiphany

**Harry**

_'When all the world is spinning round like a red balloon, way up in the clouds and my feet will not stay on the ground, you anchor me back down.'  
_Anchor, Mindy Gledhill

You can't believe you're finally getting out of here. Escaping from hospital; getting ready for a new life with Nikki in New York. Alright, maybe you still had the cumbersome cast on which seemed to be forever the butt of Nikki's jokes, but you were _together_. As you remember the conversation you had with her about living permanently in New York, frankly you are still surprised that she agreed to give up everything in England for you here.

'Nikki…' You had begun tentatively.

'Mmm.' Nikki replies vaguely, gazing out of the window clearly deep in thought.

'I was wondering whether you wanted to give life in New York a chance? It's difficult, I know but I'm certain Leo would be _very _understanding. I know someone in the Pathology department who may be retiring soon. I think he's a forensic anthropologist, but that's what you did before getting a permanent position at the Lyell Centre. Please give it a chance. Believe me, I know it will be hard to let England go but I'm here! Besides, I don't think airport security will let me on a plane with this cast!' In retrospect your attempt to end the serious nature of your monologue with a joke seems flat.

Nikki looked at you now but she was clearly pensive and this slightly worried you about what her reaction would be.

'Yes.' She says simply.

'Sorry..? You will?' You were ecstatic with joy at her sudden change of mind.

'Maybe we should just live life to the full and take any opportunities given. I figure we may feel more fulfilled that way. And I'm damn sure you'll be pretty happy.'

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by her response, you began to think about all the things you should be doing now to thank the love of your life. Then, an idea appears to you, so obvious it was completely crazy how you managed to overlook it.

'Nikki, will you marry me?' You gaze into her eyes and realise how romantic this is. The hospital room is on the tenth floor and has a perfect view of the New York skyline glittering like diamonds in the night.

'Yes,' she whispers breathlessly.

You pull her towards you bringing her into a kiss that melts both your mouths, creating an overwhelming tingling sensation that affirms how you are destined to be together.

Today you are saying goodbye to Nikki for the first time since she rushed to your side only one week ago. Her presence next to your bedside seems constant and _right. _In a way both of you are leaving. At last you can escape from hospital, feeling 100% you again. Nikki is returning briefly to London to pick up her stuff and will no doubt tell Leo what he expected would happen for the last 8 years.

'Hey, you.' Nikki begins, biting her lip almost seductively.

'Hello to you too. All packed?' You attempt to sound positive.

'Yep, not that it is much seeing that I practically ran to the airport with little but a toothbrush!' Nikki had been borrowing your shirts, which you had _absolutely_ no problem with!

'So, I'll see you in two weeks?' You prompt, then give Nikki a big hug, remembering how fragile her body seemed in your grasp.

'Love you, Harry' Nikki said, giving a little wave as she walked out of the door.

You decided to give Leo a heads up about the situation, sensing it may be awkward for Nikki to explain to their (no, her) boss that she is engaged to you now.

'Leo?' you are almost reluctant as you say his name, knowing that he probably had to deal with Nikki's complicated reaction to you leaving whilst you were over here.

'Hi Harry. How are you? And Nikki? She was so upset when she heard you were in an accident.'

'Well, I'm discharged from hospital this afternoon and otherwise okay apart from a broken leg. But Nikki is coming back to England.'

'Oh no Harry! Please don't say you fucked it up this time because I don't think I can take another "nearly there but not quite" in your relationship!' Leo sounds stressed, and you are slightly shocked at his reaction because he rarely swears, giving you the feeling he was hoping for a good outcome for once.

'Leo, Leo! Don't worry. No, Nikki and I are together but she's just going back to England to see you and urm, well to quit her job.' You find it difficult to put into words that neither of you are choosing to stay with him.

'Well, congratulations! I'm really pleased for you both – I can finally get my £50 quid back off Zak for saying you will be together. So…. you're not returning to England?' Leo attempts to quickly brush past this topic, knowing that what you will say next will try to disguise the fact that you are both moving on from the Lyell Centre.

'I asked Nikki to marry me, so we're engaged. She agreed (eventually) to stay in New York and I'm sure I can find her a job any way.'

'Harry, you do realise this is probably not what Nikki wants? You were happy in England and although Nikki almost certainly is saying now that she wants to be with you, you know that realistically you both are better off here. And don't say it's because I need you here! Because that would be, erm, _completely_ selfish on my part.' For the first time Leo makes you see that Nikki, of course, can hide her true feelings. Now you are beginning to doubt how much you want to stay in New York if she will be unhappy.

'I'm worried about this too. I don't want to sound impertinent but is there still a job waiting for me in the UK?' You decide it is best to voice your fears, as Leo could maybe do something about them.

'Well, as far as I'm concerned if you don't mind being only a doctor then we can find you a place here. We've merged with another London team so in all likelihood you can have your old job back.'

'Really? Wow Leo, thanks. What about my desk, I know Nikki had been wanting to steal it for ages?!' you quip, adding humour to the previous serious topic you had badly wanted to address.

'I am sure that the return of your desk can be assured in your contract! Now what are you waiting for? Book the flight man! I can't wait to see you even if you look like a wounded snowman with your leg!' Leo attempts to make a joke but his efforts are lost on you as you frantically start to google "flights to London a.s.a.p".

**Nikki**

_'Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you.'_  
Fix you, Coldplay

You enter the Lyell Centre for what feels like the last time you are ever going to work here. A strange mix of sorrow, worry and almost anger blends together, creating a jumble of ambivalent emotions spinning around your head.

As you walk into the office, Leo greets you immediately, looking happy and in that instant you imagine that Harry must have told him about your engagement. You beam at him, although feeling incredibly guilty that you are going to tell him you too will be leaving.

'Hiya, Nikki. I heard from Harry that everything is finally resolved between you.' Leo sounds relieved though slightly tense. You start to wonder whether Harry has already told him about your departure.

'Well, it was about time, I guess. Leo, I have something to tell you. About me and Harry.' Your voice begins to tremble a little.

'What about me?' Harry's voice breaks through the door and he enters Leo's office with a knowing smile on his face.

You feel completely perplexed, utterly at a loss why Harry has decided to come back to England. He must have caught sight of the look on your face and at once explains the situation.

'I came back because I know how South Africa was your home but you moved away from it and now England is your home. I would feel terrible wrenching you away from everything you know and love just to help me further my career as a professor in New York. That is why Leo has decided to let me take up my old job here: it couldn't have worked out better. You know, I'm happy when you're happy.' Harry rounds off his speech with such a look of adoration at you that you cannot help but feel incredibly flattered about the sacrifices both he and Leo have made to keep you together as a couple.

'Oh…' you falter, lost for words completely.

"It wouldn't feel right, you being in America with me. We need to be at _home_, together. It was Leo who made me come to my senses really. That man seriously doesn't like to be lonely!' Harry is back to his jovial self which prompts you out of your daze to realise now is a good time to thank both of them.

'Thank you. I mean it, both of you.' Words could not express how deeply you felt at that moment but everything somehow fitted into place.

**5 YEARS LATER…**

'Excuse me, Professor Cunningham-Alexander, I do believe that is my desk!' Harry mock scorns you.

'Ahem, Professor Cunningham, I think you may need to relocate me to my own place then.' You respond but can't help giggling.

'Familiarise yourself with the found detritus of your workspace.' Harry pretends to become serious as he carries you from his desk to yours. The moment becomes too much to bear so you both succumb to a deep body-warming kiss which develops a _little _too far to be deemed appropriate in the office.

'Ahem. Could the married couple please find a room?' Leo sighs dramatically but you both know he is glad really that you are happy together.

'Well, let me see. It was a teeny bit difficult this morning as young Freddie decided to have a morning painting session in the bathroom, for some strange reason!' Harry's reference to your son reminds you how pleased you are that you are a proper family, despite Harry's fears of messing up his responsibilities as a father.

Suddenly Harry drags you off out of the office whilst saying to Leo, 'Well I'm sure the room issue can be resolved!'

'I don't think we have christened the cutting room yet, Nikki!' Out of earshot of Leo, Harry's cheeky idea sparks multiple others which make you blush.

'Well, Harry I am sure that can be arranged!' You gasp slightly as Harry brings you down onto the table (or mortuary slab!) in a swift, romantic move. Your life together was everything you imagined it to be, and so much more. You both gaze intently into each other's eyes until you explode into a spell of pure happiness.

**Hope you liked the ending :) I couldn't bear for my first fic not to be all fluffy and happy. Sorry I didn't post the ending straight away but I had chemistry/biology exams (aargh dread!) which I probably flunked… Well, I've got quite a few more ideas for more H/N stuff so watch out for my stories making an entrance sometime soon! Please review/comment!**

**Thanks **

**Mari :P**


End file.
